


Moment of Peace

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [20]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21728056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Nona does not see time as shorter-lived kith do. She already misses what they can have before it really began, thinks how they will have to part even when they are together. Thaos understands that all too well.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Jewel in the Iron Crown [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566019
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aban_ataashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/gifts).



> [prompt: collapse]

Nona is an elf, and thus she does not see time as shorter-lived kith do. She already misses what they can have before it really began, thinks how they will have to part even when they are together. Thaos understands that all too well.

Very soon, for a while, they will have nothing to do but waiting. Nights to fall asleep, listening to each other’s breaths. Days to talk, read, perhaps even time for him to teach her Engwithan chess.

They will have time later, too, in between their duties. Years. Decades. Ages, maybe, if Nona will still want that; fidelity has never been a difficulty for him. In many ways, it is easier – no need to explain more than once, a different level of trust, perhaps a possibility to reveal a little more.

To Thaos, even that seems fleeting. A blink of an eye, a few heartbeats – what does the difference matter, compared to millennia? How can it be more than a moment for someone who measures time in lives, not days and hours? One way or another, it will end too soon. It always does.

All the more reasons to do it right, while he is able to.


End file.
